What The Moon Does
by AmmoniaLuna
Summary: Once, in a land, there were two sisters rule together * % * % 200 years later, things had changed a lot. Because of the moon, everything has changed. Could the agents in DC fix this? How could they take care of the teenager who had just came in?
1. History Replay

In a world called Dance Central, beside dancing and crew challenging, the most special thing in Dance Central is the moon. There is a tale. It says, 'There was a girl controlling the moon, known as the Goddess, and also the weather of Dance Central and everyone's dream.' There is a mare in the moon. Some people thought the tale is true, but some of them thought it is just a tale.

Every night, people sit by the windows and pray, wishing the Goddess will bless them. But one day, the mare was gone. The sky became purple, getting worse in each night.

Rasa and Lima did some researches about the moon, but all of them couldn't find the result. People started to worry about that. Each night is getting worse and the weather was getting weird. Storms, wind, rain... and also lightnings. Yellow lightnings, blue lightnings, red lightnings... they could kill people.

During that time, no people from other worlds were coming. But there was a teenager stepped in DCI. People thought how this girl could come when there was a disaster in their place. Lima walked closer to that girl...

'Welcome. I'm Lima.' Lima said in a calm voice. 'I'm Luna...' that girl whispered. But Luna was not good at dancing. She couldn't stretch and sometimes she may get hurt. Emilia hated Luna, thought that she was just a newbie. Emilia glared at Luna and Luna knew it. She felt bad and she sat at the corner.

Just then, when Emilia left, Dare walked pass and saw Luna sitting at the corner and didn't say a word. Dare holded Luna's hand and trying to know what was going on. Luna turned her head and saw Dare's eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. Luna made a smile. 'What's going on?' asked Dare, as she touched Luna's red cheek. Luna's eyes were red and she started to cry. Dare didn't like people to get sad so she hugged Luna and said,' Don't cry, girl. Tell me what happened.' Luna told Dare about Emilia and her gang criticized her, saying that she was only a newbie and couldn't do anything. Dare nodded her head and tried to explain what happened.

Meanwhile, Rasa found the history of Dance Central. There was a war called 'The Galaxy Revolution' in about 200 years ago. It said there was another world called Tanterlot. It was near Dance Central about 1000 light year from space. There were two Goddesses ruling Dance Central. One controlled the sun and one controlled the moon. Unfortunately, the war killed one of the Goddesses which controlled the sun and the other one fainted and she slept in the moon. Rasa quickly sent the history to the agents, while Dare told Luna that Emilia was worrying about the world she has been living since she was a child. She wanted to find out the reason and save Dance Central.

An agent ran towards Rasa and said,' The defense wall has broken. Some people with armors are coming in.' The war is going to start, Rasa thought. He asked Riptide crew for help.


	2. A Friend

Dare was still talking to Luna,' Girl, I know it is hard for you, but you have to stay strong and be ready. Try to improve your skills and talk to Emilia later, okay? I'll teach you how to dance.' Luna smiled,' Thank you,' she said, 'I am happy to have someone to talk with me.' 'I can talk to you every night.' Dare hugged Luna, and they went back to their room.

Emilia and Bodie were ready to fight with those people from Tanterlot. They were fond of kicks, but those armors were too hard and they got hurt. Emilia and Bodie gave up and they went back to their room. Luna was sitting on the sofa while Emilia walked in.

'What? Is there any problem for me to fight, dude?' Emilia shouted at Luna. Luna didn't say a word. She shut off the TV and she started to do some stretching exercises. She could pull her leg over her head. Emilia was surprised, but she pretended to be better than her,' Hey, newbie...these are just basic stuffs.' and she tried to copied Luna. Since Emilia got hurt during the fight, she cried for pain and she sat down. Luna quickly got some bandages and helped Emilia to do some massage. Emilia felt better. She sighed and thanked Luna, praising Luna had great skills. Luna smiled. Emilia said sorry to Luna and she tried to say what she felt.

'I came here since I was a child. I lost my parents and I went here alone and I saw a sweet couple which is Rasa and Lima. They treated me really well and I met Bodie. We have the same hobby and we named our crew Riptide. I'm now 19. I have been living here for 16 years. I love Dance Central, beside it's beautiful, I have many friends here. I don't want to leave and face many problems in another world. This is my home...' then she started to cry.

Luna sympathized Emilia and she asked,' Why did you hate me since I am only a newbie?' 'That's because I want to do this by myself. I don't want a newbie to join the fight and ruined Dance Central.' 'I won't join the fight.' Luna said, since she knew what she could and couldn't do. 'Trust me. You can beat the enemies.' Luna holded Emilia's hand. Emilia felt something unusual but she was full of energy. Luna did the same to Bodie . Emilia and Bodie took enough rest and they went to fight again. The enemies were defeated.

That night, Dare went to Luna's room and chat with her, drinking beer and having fun. Luna also invited Emilia and Bodie to join them. Emilia and Luna became friends. Luna has got a ring in her hand; strangely, it was shining with red light...


	3. To Be Stronger

Aubrey was sitting on the sofa. She was scared as she sat and didn't move. MacCoy went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Aubrey enjoyed the life in Dance Central, but she couldn't believe that there was a war between the worlds. What if the enemies would attack her? MacCoy gave Aubrey a cup of coffee. Aubrey drank it and she had calm down a bit.

'We are belonged to DCI,' MacCoy said, 'We have power to defeat them.' Aubrey looked nervous, but she knew she had enough power to defeat the enemies. MacCoy went outside. The enemies were trying to get in DCI head quarters. MacCoy took out a gun and shot those enemies and they died.

Aubrey didn't go out for days. When Taye knew it, she knocked on Aubrey's door and asked for going in. Aubrey opened the door, grabbed Taye to go in, and quickly shut the door. Taye was surprised, and she laughed,' Silly girl, the enemies cannot get in the residential area.' 'Why?' Aubrey was confused. 'Someone made a special defense wall here...' Taye brought Aubrey to have a look. The defense wall was yellow in color, with gold lines surrounded. The enemies couldn't break the defense wall as this wall was harder to break than the defense wall which the security system set up. That was why the residential area was safe. Taye and Aubrey didn't know who built this, so they asked Rasa and Lima. Lima detected the defense wall but she didn't know who built it also. At night. Lima sat by the window and thanked the Goddess of the moon. Luna was in the opposite of Lima's room. 'Lima~' Luna yelled,' What are you doing here?' 'I'm praying to the Goddess,' Lima answered, 'This is our tradition.' Luna nodded. 'But the mare in the moon was gone. The enemies from Tanterlot are attacking us.' Lima continued. Luna was speechless. She didn't know how to help. She stared at the defense wall in the residential area. How long could it protect here? Luna thought.

The next day, Luna took Aubrey to the chapel. She said to Aubrey,' Don't be afraid. You are better than I. If Emilia and Bodie could defeat the enemies, why can't you?' Aubrey sat down a didn't say anything. 'Those enemies are just humans...' Luna smirked. Aubrey understood. Luna holded Aubrey's hand,' I will improve my skills. I will join you soon.' Aubrey nodded, and then she finally left the residential area. She had strength to defeat the enemies. Emilia saw Aubrey...looked like another person. She didn't look like herself before. Emilia asked why. Aubrey explained that Luna holded her hand and she felt something unusual. 'Luna did the same to me!' Emilia gasped and thought, Luna is extraordinary...


	4. The Talented

Emilia and Aubrey were full of energy and they killed many enemies. There were no enemies these days. It seems that Dance Central was safe. Actually it was not over yet. The mare in the moon was still missing. Luna was sitting next to Dare. She didn't speak anything. Dare felt strange and asked,' Luna? What happened to you today?' 'Nothing...' Luna didn't want to speak. There was something she was hiding in her heart.

Glitch went by. He went closer to Luna and said,' Hey! Are you the newbie that Emilia mentioned?' He looked into Luna's eyes. Luna looked at Glitch and answered,' Maybe...' Glitch made a smirk and said,' I saw a galaxy in your eyes! Why? Huh? Huh? Huh?' Luna's eyes were wide open. 'Neh...whatever.' Glitch turned around and left. Luna stared at Glitch until she couldn't see him. Boy, how can you look into my eyes? Luna thought.

Luna tried to know more about Glitch. She asked Lima to get the information about Glitch. She read it carefully. At night, Luna lay on her bed. She looked at her ring. The ring was shining with yellow light. Luna thought it was time and she closed her eyes. She saw Glitch was running on the fields with another girl named Lil'T. Luna joined them and tried to know them. Glitch was an active and positive boy. He played with Lil'T everyday and when Lil'T was unhappy, Glitch must make her happy again. Luna knew that Glitch had special talents. He could understand people's heart and feelings. That's why Glitch could see a galaxy in Luna's eyes. Luna opened her eyes and what she found...it was a new day again. She got up and started her daily work.

Luna saw Glitch in a restaurant. Glitch asked Luna to sit with him. Glitch started at Luna and said,' I saw you in my dream.' 'What was it about?' Luna asked. 'Lil'T, you and I were playing on the fields where we usually play when we were young.' Luna nodded as she knew she went into Glitch's dream last night. But she tried not to tell anyone.

Luna said goodbye to Glitch and she went back to her room. She locked the door and had a deep think. She stared at the ring on her hand. She saw everyone was trying hard to kill all the enemies. But that was not the end. She looked into the sky. There was a hole in the sky. Luna shocked and she knew an evil witch called Chrysalis was going to vanish Dance Central. It is time...Luna thought. She had a plan, but she stayed in her room and didn't do anything. She just let all the agents in DCI to save the place they're living in.


	5. The Truth

As there was a hole in the sky, Chrysalis could enter Dance Central freely. Her power could vanish the whole world. Luna felt regret that she had done something wrong. She thought she led the war to start. She should do something to save the world. Everyone knew she was a newbie and couldn't help much. So Luna stayed in her room until someday she could go out and help.

All the crews from Dance Central decided to defeat Chrysalis. But everyone knew that they were not as powerful as Chrysalis. Chrysalis used only one hand to protect herself from kicks and freestyles. She swang her arm and all people lost all their energy to continue to fight. Dare lay on the ground and thought, where's Luna? Glitch looked at Dare, does Luna really that important to us? He thought. Emilia and Aubrey remembered how Luna rebuilt their strength. 'Guys, get up.' Luna raised her arm while all the people get up with power. 'Luna! Where have you been?' Dare shouted with tears from her face. 'Do you know why you lost?' Luna looked serious. All the people were speechless. 'It's because you don't have the spirit! You just want to defeat Chrysalis but you forget the fun of dancing.' 'You just say...' Lil'T yelled. 'If you can show me how you enjoy dancing?' Luna asked. Lil'T had no idea, but she actually enjoyed dancing. Everyone in Dance Central enjoyed dancing. Luna nodded and thought IT WAS TIME as she saw everyone has spirit and they were glowing. Luna's ring was shining with bright light and she took a deep breathe. Her image changed from a human to a Goddess. Everyone was surprised and terrified. 'Well well...' Chrysalis said,' If it isn't the Goddess of the moon.' Everyone was shocked.' I am not allowed you to vanish my world!' Luna said seriously. ' With your powers?' Chrysalis smiled. 'With everyone's powers.' Luna raised her arms. Everyone used their powers while Luna supported them. Chrysalis was terrified and killed. XD A bright, white light shot towards them...

Dare woke up, everyone followed her. They saw Luna...no...Goddess Luna was standing in front of them. They bent down but Luna asked them to stand up. She looked sorry and she asked everyone to listen.

' It has been 200 years...' Luna said slowly and softly, ' I couldn't believe this would happen.' she continued. Dare couldn't believe in her eyes. She thought those Goddesses were just in the tales, but now she was talking to the Goddess of the moon! Dare said, 'Why did you say so? You should have predicted this would happen...' 'No.' Luna forced Dare to stop. ' I led the war to start. It was my fault.' Everyone was surprised. ' So why did the mare in the moon disappear?' Lima asked. ' Is that a problem that I can leave my home and play outside?' Luna asked Lima, 'But...because I left the moon, no one was guarding Dance Central, it was my fault.' Luna bent down and wanted everyone's forgiveness.

Emilia reached her arm out and let Luna to stand up, ' A Goddess shouldn't that weak! This is not the Luna we are thinking of.' Luna stood up, 'You're right, Emilia.' Luna then turned around and looked at the moon. 'Should I go back or stay here for a while?' 'Can you please stay?' Glitch came closer to Luna, looking at her eyes again, ' I saw hearts! Do you love someone? Huh? Huh? Huh?' Luna stared at Glitch,' What did you say?' 'Um...nothing! Hehehe...' Glitch knew he was in trouble and he took a few steps backward. 'Well, Luna...thanks for protecting us.' Bodie said,' I know you built a defense wall in the residential area.' 'Yes, Bodie.' Luna replied. Dance Central was in complete silence. 'Alright. I'll stay.' Luna went back to her room. 'Can I stay with you tonight?' Dare asked. Luna looked at Dare for seconds and asked for why. 'I had a nightmare.' Dare replied. Luna holded Dare's hand and went back to her room.


	6. Face Your Fears

After Dare and Luna had a shower (Separately!), they lay down on Luna's bed. Luna asked Dare what was the nightmare about. Dare said that the nightmare was about a headless D-CYPHER, chasing her. Since Angel told her a horror story about that headless D-CYPHER. She pretended to be strong and Angel continued to tell her the story. She had nightmares these nights and she was very scared. Luna decided to go into Dare's dream tonight and promised that she would protect Dare. Dare smiled and she went to sleep.

But that night, Dare could still see that headless D-CYPHER, chasing her again. She stepped onto a piece of banana skin and slipped over. She could no longer run.

Just then, the headless D-CYPHER had vanished. Luna picked Dare up and said,' That headless D-CYPHER does not exist! You should face your fears, or else your nightmares will continue!' Suddenly a strong wind was blowing and it damaged the buildings. Luna quickly ran away,' FACE YOUR FEARS~' Dare woke up. Luna was not in the room. She decided to find Angel and tell him everything. Angel had just woke up. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door. 'Oh sweetheart. What's happening?' Angel asked and let Dare to go in. Dare explained all the things to Angel. Angel laughed,' Silly girl. I was scared at first, but the headless D-CYPHER is fake, so there's nothing to be scared of.' Dare understood. From that day, she didn't think anything about the headless D-CYPHER anymore.'

That evening, Luna was standing on the balcony. Everyone was fighting for asking Luna questions, asking what she liked to eat, did she have any boyfriend etc. Until someone asked her about her elder sister. Luna paused and tried to stay calm,' My sister's name is Celestia.' Everyone was paying attention. ' 200 years ago, Discord was attacking us. I had mistaken something while Discord was trying to kill me. Celestia wanted to protect me and she was killed.' Luna thought of Celestia, her tears was falling from her eyes. Luna thought it was time to go back. All the people stand behind her and waving goodbye. Luna disappeared. The mare in the moon appeared again. 'I will find you if you have any problems. And...Rasa and Lima, will you invite me to your wedding?' Everyone smiled and congratulated them. 'Well...yea...I just want to say this news to you guys.' Rasa made a bitter smile.

The war has ended. Everyone was having normal life, until now. Luna is on the moon. ' Life is fucking boring!' she yells. 'Luna~' someone calls her. Luna looks downwards; she sees Dare, Emilia and Taye. ' Shall we go shopping?' Taye asks. ' Sure!' Luna feels happy as she jumps from the moon to the ground. (Is that dangerous?)

The End xD


End file.
